The objectives of the proposed work are: (1) to analyze alternate models for the regionalization of blood services in the Greater Metropolitan Chicago (GMC) area, (2) to provide methodologies applicable to other urban-rural areas for the study of regionalization and (3) to provide a conceptual framework and methodology for choosing among the alternatives. In the GMC area, we will consider three comprehensive alternative regional structures. These three structures were chosen because they are applicable in the GMC area, they have direct universal applicability to other urban-rural areas, and virtually all other regional structures are a combination of these structures. Data has been gathered in the GMC area and from national sources. This data will be used to build need-cost regression-type models to predict the costs and amounts of information processing, equipment, space and communications for each structure. These regression equations will then be incorporated into our currently operating computerized transportation-location-allocation-vehicle dispatch model to determine the system costs and outcomes for shortages, outdates, administration, information, transportation, etc. The economies of scale from the reduction of shortages, outdates, and donor recruiting costs will be offset by diseconomies due to increased administrative, information and transportation costs and will be displayed. Also given for each alternative will be (1) the range and quality of tests and services at each location with manpower, space and equipment needs, (2) the responsibility for recruiting, collecting and processing of whole blood and components (3) the research, consultative and educational staff available, (4) transportation and communication systems, and (5) the regional authority and control structures. Based on this knowledge and experience in GMC, we will then develop methodologies applicable to other urban-rural areas. Finally since some decisions must be made by the interested and involved parties in the area (including consumer and donor representatives), a conceptual framework and methodology to choose among the alternatives will be given.